This invention relates to a holder for positioning yarn packages such as cones, tubes or bobbins having an outwardly extending circumferential lip. The bobbins are positioned upon magazine supports or creels feeding yarn as to looms, knitting machines, twisters, texturizing machines, warping or winding, for example. Present apparatus for creeling such yarn packages includes most commonly pins, but creels having pin holders possess the disadvantage of being relatively inaccessible since the package must be passed by the operator about the end of the relatively long pin for placement. As an aid in doing this, the pins have been positioned upon swingable arms, but these devices are complicated and possess a further disadvantage that unless they are returned to proper alignment, increased tension is exerted upon yarn being fed therefrom to the textile machine. Other apparatus for receiving the yarn carrier such as tubes or cones, include springs or other elements for internal reception within the yarn carrier. A structure having a spring with a core projecting into the yarn carrier is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,394. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,353 illustrates an apparatus for supporting a bobbin wherein the entire butt portion of the bobbin is supported between a stationary member and a spring biased inwardly projecting member. In this latter bobbin support assembly, the entire base of the yarn carrier is engaged between the holding members.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to positively position a yarn carrier in any desirable position such that same may be wedgingly engaged at one point about the circumference of the lip of the yarn carrier so as to position the yarn carrier in any desirable position, even upside down.
Another object of the invention is to provide a versatile positioner for yarn packaging as in creeling, wherein any size and shape package including cones and cheeses may be positioned providing an outwardly extending lip is provided by the yarn carrier for wedging engagement in a given position about the circumference of the lip.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a more economical creeling system which will reduce labor requirements as well as capital expenditure.